


A Small Gift

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: A surprise for Josephine.





	A Small Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).



> A fluffy drabble for Josephine and Leliana.

The covered basket has been left on her desk while she was out. Josephine eyes it suspiciously. 

There! A rustling sound! Would assassins resort to snakes – or even spiders?

Josephine feels brave, approaches with caution. On tip-toes - her clip board raised ready to strike and defend herself. 

Under the blue silk cloth she can discern noticeable movement. Her clip board is her shield. She warily extends one hand to pull the covering off the basket.

Four beady black eyes blink in the sudden light, and soft chittering fills her office. 

Nugs! Baby nugs with dainty bows around their necks! 

“Leliana!”

**Author's Note:**

> Owed somewhat to the drabble discussion on discord. ;)
> 
> Thank you to MissRachelThalberg for the beta!


End file.
